A Collection of Oneshots and Poems
by Midnight Hope
Summary: A collection of Contestshipping, Pokeshipping, IKarishipping and more oneshots and poems
1. Chapter 1

Ok, since someone thought I should make one story with lots of poems and oneshots, I thought 'Why not?' so here it is!


	2. Roses are red

May was sitting on a bench, thinking of a certain green-haired coordinator. All of a sudden, a masquerain with a note attached to it's mouth appeared, landing on her head. It said 'To May' May grabbed and opened the note:

_Roses are red, Violets are blue_

_May, this poem,_

_is just for you_

_Roses are red, Violets are blue_

_Hey did you know, _

_those roses were for you?_

_Beautifly was just an excuse_

_May, those roses are really for you_

_Did you keep them,_

_Did they dry up?_

_It doesn't matter._

_Do you like me back?_

_It's ok if no._

_But if you are alone, lost or sad,_

_I'll be there for you_

_Roses are red, Violets are blue_

_May you're my flower._

_I love you_

May, hugging the note, muttered, "I do too."


	3. What love is

_Love is sweet._

_Love is proud._

_Love he feels_

_Whenever you're around_

_Love is pure._

_Love is nice._

_Love is like,_

_You're on a cloud._

_That's how he feels_

_Whenever you're around._

_Love is great_

_Love is a feeling_

_Love can be_

_Friendly love_

_Family love_

_But when you're around_

_He feels love _

_Not friendly love_

_Not family love_

_But another kind of love_

_Love is sweet_

_Love is proud_

_Love is what I feel_

_When you're around_

_I love you, May._

_I really do._

_And this poem_

_Is from your Drew._


	4. And I hope you love me too

_Whenever you're around,_

_A blush comes up to my cheeks_

_The roses you give_

_Are so sweet_

_We may be rivals,_

_But I feel as if I can trust you_

_Your chartuse hair,_

_And green eyes,_

_It feels as if I fell for you_

_Our first encounter got me to thought you were arrogant_

_But as you opened up,_

_You were very sweet,_

_Pretty soon,_

_Whenever I saw you_

_I would get sick to my stomach. _

_I didn't know what I felt._

_I was very confused._

_But then,_

_I realized_

_I just began to fall for you._

_So I'll just say it._

_How I feel._

_Drew, I love you._

_And I hope you love me too._


	5. Whenever I see you

__

_You might be Satoshi's rival_

_But somehow I began to feel for you_

_I feel so weird when you're around._

_It's like I'm in love_

_But I'm not, right?_

_So why do I feel this way?_

_We're supposed to be rivals!_

_But I feel as if I'm falling for you_

_Why do I blush when I'm around you?_

_Whenever I see you, I try to hide!_

_Why is that?_

_Is it because I'm falling for you?_

_Is this love?_

_Whenever I see you... I feel a blush._

_Why is that?_

_Am I... falling for you?_

_Or do I already love you?_

_I guess I do.._

_So I'll just say it._

_I, Hikari, am In love with you, Shinji!_


	6. I love you

____

_Your hair is orange_

_And your eyes are blue_

_You're my best friend who's a girl_

_And I fell for you._

_We always argued_

_You hit me with your mallet_

_But still I began_

_To feel for you_

_As I write this I blush_

_Can't believe this is true._

_But I guess I should say it._

_Misty, I love you._

_Who wrote this you ask?_

_I can't believe it but _

_It's your good friend Ash!_

_Who loves you!_

_But It's true! It's me!_

_I love you!_


	7. When she took my ham sandwich

Gary was sitting by the tree, eating a ham sandwich. He did not know that someone was behind him... looking at the delicious ham sandwich.

All of a sudden, his lab partner, Mariah popped out of no where. She snatched the ham sandwich from his arms and took a bite.

Gary was about to bite it... but instead bit his hand. "Hey!" he yelled at her. Mariah laughed haughtily.

Gary chased her around, untill he he tripped and fell on top of Mariah. Their lips were about an inch apart.

All of a sudden, their lips met...

Gary pulled away first, and stood up, blushing. Mariah just stayed on the grass, lying.

Then, as Gary was about to leave, Mariah got up and whispered into his ear, "We should do that again sometime."

Gary turned redder. What they didn't know, was that a certain spiky haired guy was laughing his butt off by the window...


	8. Interview with Drew

Inteviewer: I welcome you with this interview with Drew.

Drew: Why am I here?

Fangirls: DREW! WE LOVE YOU!

Interviewer: Ok... I just want to ask some questions.

Interviewer: Did you know that they videotape you going on your adventures? How do you feel about that info?

Drew: WTF?!WTF?!WTF?!WTF?! So that means they stalk me? Even in the bathroom? I am very disturbed.

Interviewer: No, why would anyone spy on you at the bathroom.

Drew: I have no clue...

Interviewer: OK, did you know that people want you and May to 'hook up'.

Drew: WTFH?!!!!! I would kill them if I knew where they were.

Interviewer: Ok... there's a site called fanfiction. Please read the one that says, 'Lust in La Rousse'.

Drew: OH MY FREAKING... I HATE THAT PERSON WHO WROTE THAT! MAY AND ME TOGETHER? Sick...

Interviewer: Ok, what was I going to say again?

Sayuri: You have to ask him... now I forgot!

Drew: WHO THE FREAK ARE YOU?!

Sayuri: I'm the authoress of this story.

Drew: So you mean I'm being watched?

Sayuri: Every minute of the day...

Drew: Grrr... stupid

Sayuri: Give him the shot!

Drew: Huh?

**Drew has been shot in the butt (hah)**

Sayuri: You will never remember what happened... muahahahah!


End file.
